On bare feet
by AloeWera
Summary: Rapunzel hat achtzehn Jahre lang barfuß gelebt. Und jetzt soll sie plötzlich Schuhe tragen?


**On bare feet**

Mit viel Anstrengung versuchte Rapunzel ein ehrliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern. Und als sie eben an dem Spiegel in einem der Palastgänge vorbeigekommen waren, konnte sie ihre Reflektion darin sehen und fand, dass ihr das falsche Lächeln doch sehr gut gelungen war. Doch Eugene, der neben ihr herging, erkannte, dass es nur ein Fake war.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er aus dem Mundwinkel. Sie waren auf dem zu irgendeinem Empfang von irgendwelchen Botschaftern aus irgendeinem Königreich weiter im Norden.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Rapunzel genauso leise zurück. Er konnte unmöglich ihr falsches Lächeln erkannt haben. Ha! Mit diesem Gesicht konnte sie jeden täuschen.

„Du hast doch was.", stellte Eugene fest. Sie bogen gerade um eine Ecke. Am Ende das langen Flurs war eine große zweiflügle Tür. Sie führte in den Thronsaal, in dem der Empfang stattfinden sollte. Zwei Soldaten standen dekorativ an beiden Seiten der Tür Wache.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Sie klang jetzt ein genervt. Hatte er sie doch durchschaut? Aber ihr Lächeln war perfekt!

„Du ziehst ein Gesicht, wie …" Er stockte und suchte nach einem passenden Vergleich. Er legte die Hand nachdenklich an sein Kinn und die Pause, in der er überlegte, wurde immer länger. Rapunzel blickte ihn irritiert aus dem Augenwinkel an.

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht.", sagte er dann, ein wenig verärgert darüber, dass ihm nichts einfiel, und machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung.

„Also, was ist dir für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Ew!"

Rapunzel machte einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck und schaute ihren Verlobten direkt an.

„Was für eine Laus? Hier gibt es keine Läuse. Oder hast du welche gesehen? Und du hast mir bis jetzt nichts gesagt? Und wie soll mir die über die Leber laufen? Die ist doch…"

Eugene bereute seine Wortwahl. Manchmal vergaß er Rapunzels Naivität und Unwissenheit und das sie, achtzehn Jahre isoliert in einem Turm gelebt, einige Redewendungen einfach nicht kannte. Und wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie gleich, über Läuse und Lebern schwafelnd, durch die Tür in den Saal mit den Botschaftern trat, dann musste er ihr panisches Geplapper _jetzt_ beenden.

„Das ist doch nur eine Redewendung.", fiel er ihr ins Wort, bevor sie in dem Thema richtig aufgehen konnte. Rapunzel hielt mitten im Satz inne.

„Oh. Du meinst also keine _echten_ Läuse."

Sie klang erleichtert.

„Nein. Ich wollte nur wissen, warum du schlecht gelaunt bist."

„Oh.", sagte Rapunzel erneut und dann schwiegen beide kurz.

„Ich bin aber nicht schlecht gelaunt.", sagte sie dann.

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber du machst so ein Gesicht, als wärst du es."

„Nein, ich bin nicht …"

Rapunzel seufzte.

„Es sind die Schuhe.", sagte sie dann, blieb stehen und blickte hinter zu ihren Füßen.

Sie steckten in zwei flachen Schuhen. Sie waren bespannt mit silberblauem Brokat. Sie waren hübsch und passten zu dem Kleid, das sie heute trug. Es war ebenfalls blau. Früher hatte sie liebend gerne rosa oder pinke Kleider getragen. Die Farbe hatte sehr gut zu ihrem blonden Haar gepasst. Aber rosa passte nicht so gut zu braunem Haar. Und nachdem Eugene ihr Haar vor ein paar Monaten abgeschnitten und sie sich wieder zu ihrer natürlichen Farbe zurück gefärbt hatten, zog sie blau und violett dem rosa und pink vor. Und das waren schließlich auch schöne Farben.

„Was ist mit ihnen?"

Eugene war ein ebenfalls stehen geblieben, als er gemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr neben ihm ging.

„Sie sehen doch gut aus.", fügte er zögernd hinzu. Nicht, dass er viel davon verstand. Und an Rapunzel sah seiner Meinung nach eh alles gut aus.

„Ja. Aber sie drücken überall. Und ich kann meine Zehen nicht bewegen."

Rapunzel versuchte es probeweise. Doch ihre Zehen stießen gegen den Schuh. Sie hatte nie Schuhe getragen und war immer barfuß gelaufen. Achtzehn Jahre lang. Und jetzt sollte sie plötzlich Schuhe tragen. Das war sie nicht gewohnt. Sie engten sie ein und drückten vorne und hinten und an den Seiten.

„Dann zieh sie doch aus.", sagte Eugene.

„Eugene. Ich kann doch nicht auf einem offiziellen Empfang ohne Schuhe auftauchen. Das gehört sich nicht. Auch, wenn ich es gerne tun würde.", fügte sie mit sehnsüchtigem Tonfall hinzu.

„Nein, ich meine, bis zur Tür."

Der junge Mann zeigte zu der Tür, die inzwischen viel näher war. Die Hälfte des Flurs hatten sie schon hinter sich gebracht.

„Ach, wo wir gerade davon sprechen, was sich gehört. Pascal hast du doch dieses Mal nicht dabei, oder?"

Er sah sie misstrauisch an. Beim letzten Treffen mit offiziellen Vertretereben eines anderen Landes, hatte Rapunzel Pascal in den Saal geschmuggelt, versteckt auf dem muster ihres Rocks. Und die Lady, die ihn dann irgendwann bemerkt hatte, hatte gekreischt, als hätte sie eine Ratte gesehen. Sie war dann auch in Ohnmacht gefallen und Rapunzel hatte sich unzählige Male entschuldigt. Die ganze Angelegenheit war ein wenig unangenehm gewesen.

„Uhm. Nein?"

Es klang wie eine Frage und Rapunzel lächelte ihn unsicher an. Wie eben auch schon, dachte sie wahrscheinlich, es wäre ein überzeugendes Lächeln. Doch Rapunzel war eine schlechte Lügnerin.

Eugene sah sie müde an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er streckte ihr seine Hand auffordern entgegen.

„Was denn? Ich hab doch gesagt, ich habe ihn nicht dabei."

Immer noch das Lächeln.

„Ja. Und ich glaube dir nicht.", sagte Eugene unbeeindruckt.

„Rück ihn raus."

Rapunzel seufzte ergeben.

„Du hast ihn gehört Pascal."

Eugene hörte von irgendwo das Keckern des Chamäleons und sah einige Sekunden später eine Bewegung auf dem Muster von Rapunzels Kleid. Pascals Färbung wurde langsam wieder grün, während er rasch das Kleid hochkrabbelte und schließlich auf der Schulter seiner Herrin saß. Das Chamäleon schaute Eugene böse an.

„Schau mich nicht so an.", sagte Eugene vorwurfsvoll.

„Wer weiß, wie die-", er deutete auf mit dem Finger auf die Tür „-es aufnehmen, wenn sie dich finden."

Pascal gab noch ein Geräusch von sich, das in Eugenes Ohren nicht minder verärgert klang, wie sein Blick aussah. Er schlug sich resigniert gegen die Stirn.

„Lass uns weiter gehen.", sagte er nur und wandte sich wieder in Richtung Tür.

„Warte, warte.", rief Rapunzel, schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und beugte sich, um sie aufzunehmen. Dann folgte sie ihm mit federnden Schritten und einem viel erfreuterem Gesichtsausdruck, als dem, den sie vor ihrer kleinen Unterhaltung noch getragen hatte. Der lilane Teppich unter der Haut ihrer Füße war flauschig und warm. Rapunzel widerstand dem Drang, einen Teil des Stückes über den steinernen Boden zu gehen. Dort, wo der Teppich nicht hinreichte, weil er nicht breit genug war für den Flur.

„Aus welchem Land sind die Botschafter überhaupt?", fragte Rapunzel nach ein paar Schritten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Eugene.

„Oh."

Pause.

„Gut."

„Egal. Lass sie uns mit unserem Charme weghauen."

Eugene deute einen Faustschlag an. Rapunzel gab ein Kichern von sich und erstickte es schnell, indem sie ihre Hand vor den Mund schlug.

„Du weißt, der Grund für diplomatische Treffen ist, sich _nicht_ wegzuhauen."

„Ja. Aber das habe ich noch nie so ganz verstanden. _Ich_ habe schon viele Situationen erlebt, in denen der ein oder andere Kinnhaken das Problem gelöst hat."

„Hmhm."

Rapunzel gab ein zustimmendes Summen von sich, machte aber gleichzeitig einen belustigten Ich-glaube-dir-kein-Wort-Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr Mund verzog sich dabei zu dem Grinsen, das Eugene so liebte. Ohne zu überlegen, beugte er sich vor und küsste sie auf den Mund. Rapunzel lehnt sich gegen ihn und erwiderte den Kuss.

Erst ein Räuspern riss sie aus ihrer Welt. Sie waren fast an der Tür angekommen und die Wachen beäugten sie peinlich berührt. Vermutlich hatte einer von ihnen geräuspert. Zumindest war außer ihnen niemand zu sehen, der es ansonsten getan haben könnte.

„Oh…"

Rapunzel kicherte ein wenig nervös. Auch ihr schien das ein wenig peinlich zu sein. Eugene allerdings schien es nicht zu stören, von den Wachen beim Küssen erwischt worden zu sein.

„Ok. Bist du bereit, diese langweiligen Sesselpuper mit deinem Charme zu schlagen?"

„Ja, ich bin bereit.", rief Rapunzel motiviert.

„Gut. Dann lass uns gehen."

Eugene trat einen Schritt vor und hob die Hand, um einen Flügel der Tür zu öffnen.

„Moment."

Eugene hielt in der Bewegung inne und stand da, wie eine Salzsäule. Jetzt hatte er so eine supermotivierende Rede gehalten und wollte einen coolen Auftritt hinlegen und da funkte Rapunzel ihm dazwischen.

„Was denn?"

Rapunzel ließ ihre Schuhe auf den Boden fallen und schlüpfte hinein. Ihre Füße verabschiedeten sich von dem flauschigen Teppich und begrüßten protestierend die Enge der Schuhe.

„Jetzt können wir gehen."

Diese Mal klang sie sehr viel weniger motiviert. Trotzdem trat sie neben Eugene an die Tür und hob ebenfalls eine Hand, um sie zu öffnen.

„Moment."

Rapunzel hielt in der Bewegung inne. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Eugene griff nach Pascal, der noch immer auf ihrer Schulter saß, und setzte ihn auf die Schulter von einem der Soldaten. Rapunzel wollte protestieren.

„Passen Sie gut auf ihn auf. Und lassen Sie ihn nicht, NICHT da-" er deutete auf die noch geschlossenen Tür „-da rein." Der Soldat nickte nur.

„ _Jetzt_ können wir gehen.", sagte er und öffnete die Tür.

[ - ]

Eigentlich war dieser One-Shot ganz anders geplant.  
Und eigentlich wollte ich an einer ganz anderen Story arbeiten. Aber diese hier hat mich irgendwie gerufen.


End file.
